1. Technical Field
This invention relates to book and copy holders used for holding and positioning material so they can be readily viewed by the user while performing other tasks. A book holder will typically support a book on a surface inclined from true vertical in an open configuration with book engagement means.
2. Description of Prior Art
Book and copy holders of this type have relied on a variety of useful constructions for supporting a book or papers in an upstanding position so that it can be easily read without holding same. Typically, a user would use both hands to support a book in an angled upright open position. This precludes or makes difficult for the user the use of their hands for writing or other like tasks. Alternately, books if hardback for example, can be propped up by leaning on some article and other non-rigid publication require more support such as workbooks used by teachers and students that are difficult to hold open and upright required for use. A number of different book and page holders have accordingly been developed to solve this problem.
Prior art holders of this type have a support frame or surface with attachment straps, hooks or clamps to hold the book on the stand and open or a single page to be copies, for instance. Examples of such devices can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,899,404, 2,156,225, 2,441,932, 4,416,414, 4,712,760, and 5,052,650.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,899,404 a book holder and table can be seen having a book support platform pivotally secured to an adjustable frame stand with a center engagement clip and a pair of adjustable leaf retainers.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,156,225 is directed to a reading stand having a wire support construction, a book engagement plate and multiple pivoted spring clips to hold the book open positioned within.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,441,932 shows an easel type support having a pair of criss-cross collapsible X-shaped support frame elements pivotally secured together with a resistance chain therebetween on an easel support. Page clips are removably secured to a central cross frame member.
Referring to U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,414, a book holder can be seen having a support sheet with a pivot stand leg. A pair of clothespins are resiliently secured to the support sheet engageable on a book position thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,760 discloses a backrest with a page retainer having a tapered base with an insertable upstanding wall extending therefrom. Page retaining clips are adjustably positioned from the back for engagement thereover.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,650 illustrates a copy holder having an upright flat surface supported by an adjustable stand with a line guide extending inwardly across the engagement surface from one side.
In applicant""s own U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,329 a book holder is disclosed including a document support and display surface with oppositely disposed engagement clips extending from the support surface. An adjustable line guide is shown so as to be removably positioned from the support surface and can be advanced over the text of the book when in position.
A convertible book holder for supporting and displaying books, magazines and papers in an upright angled attitude. The holder includes a mounting angular support base with an upstanding document support surface extending at right angles therefrom. A central support leg assembly is removably positioned on the document support surface having a top page return clip extending therefrom.